No Shortcuts to Love
by kawaiidemonneko
Summary: High school AU. DaveXOC. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! R&R Politely please and thank you! I'm completely re-writing this story.
1. Introduction to Maglorie UPDATED

**Character Profile Sheet******

Character Name: Maglorie

Full Name: Anastasia-Maglorie Baneu

Nick Name(s): Maggie, Lorie, Mabh

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Birthday/year: 1997

Marital Status: single

Spouse: She is single, but attracted to Dave Strider. She is a bisexually oriented young lady, and she would hope to be the spouse of Strider.

Hair: Deep brown

Eyes: blue

Origin: Orient- Irish mix

Language(s): Japanese, English

Blood Type: A+

Height: 160 cm (5'3)

Weight/Body Structure/Physical Faults: 

**132lbs (62 Kg)**

**A pear-like structure**

**four large scars on her back that she received while horse back riding when she was 9.  
**

**Race/Species: Human**

**Parents/Elders/Guardians: Mother – Marie-Ann Baneau-Martin, Father – Zachary Baneau-Motshimota  
Zachary had given Marie-Ann his mother's last name.  
Siblings: Only child**

Friends/Allies: her cat- Benedict, He is black and white with green eyes and walks with a **limp. **

**Jade Harley – She meets her during high school**

Enemies: Her mother, Amber DeGusime, Clair Hansel.

Beliefs/Religion: Buddhist

Career/Past Careers: Student, works part time at a pet shop

Dreams/Life Goals: To finish high school, get a small urban apartment, live with her cat and/or significant other, become an animator or a script-writer.

Hobbies: Drawing, playing violin, playing with her cat, thinking up new hairstyles, experimenting with make up, reading.

Likes: listening to music, being alone, cats, sound of the piano.

Loves: Stargazing, midnight walks, rain.

Dislikes: Thunder, bright light, spiders, smoke.

Loathes: pale girls, hot weather, corn, military green and resembling colors. The letter Q.

Fears: abandonment, imperfection, lightning, loud noises, yelling, fighting.

Strengths: She's a good listener, but not very good with advise. She's a good artist and she's knowledgeable in violin, and science.

**Weakness: She gets jealous very easily, she's easily frightened and cries easily. Obsessed with looking perfect, very nervous and paranoid. Quiet, almost to the point of being mute around strangers.**

**Good Qualities: Animal-lover, good-listener, easily amused, artistic, learns quickly.**

**Bad Habits: Always checking the mirror, nervous rambling, picking at her nails, staring at the ground.**

**Turn Ons: BDSM, dominance, hair-pulling, being taller than her, strong enough to pick her up, but not overly muscly, good hygiene, smart,  
**

**Turn Offs: self-centred, ignorant, awkward to talk to, short, hairy (resembling an ape or caveman), only cares about sex, know-it-all**

**Natural Talents: Drawing, violin, math/science**

Supernatural Powers & Abilities: None

**Temperament: Introverted, seemingly calm, Impulsive, quiet, passive, careful, anxious  
**

**Background: Maglorie's mother and father have been moving around a lot ever since she was 10 years old. They used to live on a small, quiet farm in the eastern part of the United states. Zachary's job eventually ended up making Maglorie and her parents move all over the states, and to Asia. Spending 5 years travelling between Vietnam and Japan before moving back to the states. Maglorie learned to speak some Japanese, but retained her English language knowledge since her mother could not speak Japanese. However, after moving back to the states, Maglorie started secondary school. She cannot remember how to write in English, therefore she writes all her notes in Japanese. This proves to be a problem for her later.**


	2. Chapter 1

Warm blue eyes stared into a large, heavily decorated mirror. They darted to the phone which sat on the counter, 6:30 am. It was September 6th, the beginning of school. The young lady looked back at the mirror, and with a heavy sigh, started to prepare herself for the day ahead. Long, already straight deep brown hair was straightened even more, the hot iron placed back onto the counter. She worked quickly to line her eyes with deep, brown eyeliner. After applying some lip gloss, and looking over herself once more, she decided that she looked presentable.

"Maglorie! Get down here! You're going to be late!" Her mother screamed from the bottom of the large spiralling staircase.

"I'll be there in a second!" she yelled back. Quickly changing out of her pyjamas, she slipped on a light pink skirt, with white tights and a white tank top with a pink see-through button up.

"Maglorie!" Her mother yelled again in frustration. Maglorie ran out of her room, and ran down the stairs two at a time. Her mother tapped her foot impatiently at the bottom of the stairs and Maglorie gave her a sheepish smile in return. With a sigh, the mother and daughter duo left the house quickly.

"Excited?" Maglorie's mother asked as she drove her daughter to school.

"No." Maglorie snapped back. "I am definitely not excited. In fact, I hate this. We move every other month! Can't we stay in one place for a while? I can't have friends, I can't have a social life. Every time you tell me that this is the last time we will move, but we move again shortly after! I'm tired of always being the new kid."

Maglorie's mother stayed silent. At this point, no there were no more words to be exchanged between the two. Once they pulled into the large school, Maglorie felt her gut tighten. The same anxious, nervous, dreadful feeling washed over her. A thousand thoughts ran through her head at once. What if her hair was messy? Did her make-up smudge? What if she broke out in pimples? One thought after another bombarded her mind, making her more, and more self-conscious by the second.

"I'll pick you up later." Her mother said after Maglorie exited the car. All she did was nod slowly in response, and stiffly walk off to the school.

With another deep sigh, The brunette walked into the school. Glancing at the round wall clock, it's pudgy face seemingly staring into the young ladies soul, read 7:50. Class started in 20 minutes, at 10 past 8. Quickly rushing off to the washroom to check her looks, Maglorie let her head hang low and tried to avoid many people. After reassuring herself that she looked as she did when she left the house, she quickly made her way into the attendance office to pick up her schedule.

"'Good morning, sweetheart!" The attendance lady greeted "You must be Maglorie. We don't get many new people in this school. Everyone's very close-knit, but I'm sure you'll fit right in!"

Maglorie furrowed her eyebrows, and gave a small smile in response. After getting her schedule, she tried to find her classes.

Not paying attention to where she was going, Maglorie looked down at her paper. After a few minutes of wandering, Maglorie walked into someone.

"Aak!" she let out a small yell as her bum hit the floor. Cursing in her mother tongue, Maglorie looked up to see the cause of her fall. Tall, short blonde hair, definitely a boy. It looked like he didn't notice the collision at all. With an angered pout, Maglorie picked herself up off the floor.

The blonde stranger turned around as Maglorie dusted herself off.

"Sorry about that." He said, Maglorie, turned around and looked up at him. Blushing lightly, she spoke softly "No, It was really my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

He nodded in response. "Let me see that page." The brunette in turn looked up at him and watched him take the schedule out of her hands. "You have first and third period with me. I can show you to class, if you want?" Maglorie nodded in response, and followed the tall blonde male. After turning the corner, the two entered a classroom. A Sudden pang of nervousness hit her again. There were at least 16 people in this class.

"Hey Dave!" Another boy exclaimed from the back of the room. "Egbert!" The blonde, apparently named Dave called back in greeting. He jogged off across the room and left the young lady alone.


	3. Chapter 2

Inside the classroom, Maglorie looked for a place to sit. Everyone was in their own little social groups, and Maglorie felt her gut tighten in nervousness yet again. _I think I'm going to throw up.._ Just then. The professor walked through the door.

"Everyone to your seats!" he called. Maglorie turned around to see an elderly man. He was balding, short, and wrinkled. Maglorie Silently blinked at him. The whole class quickly fell silent and rushed into their seats.

"Ah, you must be Miss Maglorie Anastasia Baneau." Maglorie nodded in silent approval. "Well Maglorie, you can sit over there by Miss Harley... Where is she?" The teacher scanned the room, everyone tensed. Whoever this 'Harley' girl was, she was nowhere in sight.

"John, have you seen Jade?" The teacher waited for a response "I think I saw her in the cafeteria earlier." The boy, who was known as John, or Egbert, said. The professor just motioned to my seat and told me to take it. As Maglorie slid into her seat, she felt like she was being watched. It made her even more anxious about herself. _Do I look alright? Is there something on my face? Oh god there's something on my face isn't there!_ Her thoughts got so out of control that she had to pull out a small pocket mirror and check.

After she was satisfied with knowing there was nothing on her face, she turned her attention back to the lesson. It was an introductory lesson to quadratic functions. Since she learned this the year before, Maglorie let herself zone out.

About half way through the class, there was a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late Prof! I had one of my Narcolepsy attacks and I was taken to the nurse." A girl, presumably Jade, or Harley said. _ Gosh, what's with people and having two names in this classroom. Maybe they're last names? Jade Harley, and John Egbert? Why would people call others by their surname in western countries? _ Maglorie scowled inwardly at her thoughts. After being away from America for so long, Maglorie was beginning to re-learn the strange way of speaking. Writing was a whole different story.

Spending 5 years of her life in Asian countries made her learn at least one alphabet. Since her Father's job was mainly making them move to Japan, she learned one of the three alphabets. During her time there, she stayed with her father's family, which spoke no English. She was forced to learn Japanese, to communicate with her grandfather. Her grandmother passed away four years ago. Often, her grandfather told stories about her. They made her sad because Maglorie couldn't remember her grandmother.

"You must be the new student! I'm Jade, Jade Harley!" The young lady, who had taken her seat on the right side of Maglorie whispered excitedly.

"I'm Baneau Maglorie." Maglorie whispered back hurriedly. Not wishing to speak too much. "Nice to meet you Baneau!" Maglorie looked over at the other female with a confused gaze. Why was this young lady calling her by her surname? "Is Baneau not your name?" Maglorie shook her head no.

After class, Jade decided to catch up with Maglorie "So, Where are you from, Maglorie?" She asked, finally using Maglorie's name. "I moved around a lot." she mumbled back and looked at her schedule. Room 223 was her next class.

"What's your next class?" Jade giggled out, sending Maglorie's eyes back to Jade's face. "Room 223, photography." Jade chocked back another giggle again, and Maglorie became nervous again, Her eyebrows met under her thick bangs. "I-is there something on my face?" She asked, in a very rushed manner. Jade looked at her worried. "No no! I didn't mean to giggle! It's just that your accent is so cute!" Maglorie stared at Jade in disbelief. Accent? There was no way she had an accent!

"Come, your classroom is beside my next one. I'll take you there." Jade took Maglorie's hand and led her through the hall. Maglorie didn't bother objecting to the action.

At the classroom, Jade hurriedly scribbled something on a small paper and handed it to Maglorie. "It's my phone number! Maybe we can study some time, or just hang out?" she said and walked into her own classroom. Maglorie just stared for a couple seconds before entering her own class.


End file.
